Where's BoCo?
Where's BoCo? 'is the third episode of the first season. Plot One day, Bill and Ben were sick of shunting BoCo's trucks in Wellsworth Yards and wanted to have some fun. "Hey, Ben. Let's play a trick on BoCo when he arrives!" "Good idea, Bill! Let's do it!" The twins started planning their trick. Their plan was sorted out. "Alright, Ben. I'll sneak behind BoCo and scare him! Then, you'll biff him through the buffers!" "Hush! Here he comes!" whispered Ben. Bill puffed quietly beside BoCo and shouted "Boo!" and blew his whistle. BoCo jumped, and Ben pushed him through the buffers. Bill and Ben giggled. "Oh, when I lay my buffers on you two!" shouted BoCo furiously. Bill and Ben only laughed and puffed away. "Oh dear, all these bushes! Now nobody will see me..." When Bill and Ben puffed back to the China Clay Works, Edward was there looking worried. "Where's BoCo? He should've arrived with his trucks by now. Perhaps he has gone missing!" Bill and Ben tried hard not to giggle; if they did, Edward would know that they did something with BoCo. "A search party must be in order!" cried Edward and puffed away. Bill and Ben sighed with relief. "Remember Bill, don't tell Edward what had happened! We'll get in big trouble and possibly be sent away!" "I know better than to do tell Edward, Ben!" Edward puffed into Brendam. Percy was there delivering the mail. "Percy, BoCo has gone missing!" cried Edward. Percy misunderstood the situaition. "Who's CoBo?" "'BoCo's a Diesel that works on my branch line, Percy. He's large, green, and is kind, like me." "Oh, that makes sense. I'll be sure to spread the word about CoBo." said Percy. Edward knew Percy wasn't going to be any help and went off to the Vicarge Orchard. Trevor was chugging about, hauling logs towards the Timber Yards when Edward arrived who explained about BoCo. "Oh, dear! I hope he's alright!" said Trevor worriedly, "I can't bear the sound of an old friend being missing!" "Don't worry, Trevor. Things always go well in the end. We'll find him! We'll find him!" Edward said as he puffed off to the China Clay Works to see if BoCo had arrived. At the China Clay Works, Bill and Ben grew more and more cheeky. They biffed the trucks. "Careful!" called Derek, "Don't make the trucks angry!" Bill and Ben giggled and continued as Edward puffed in. "Have you found BoCo yet, Derek?" "I'm afraid there's still no sign of him." Edward grew even more worried and set off to deliver his next train. At Brendam Docks, Percy was still waiting for Cranky. Thomas was taking some passengers in Annie and Clarabel. "Hello, Percy!" called Thomas. "Oh, hello! Edward asked me to tell you that CoBo's gone missing!" "CoBo? His name is BoCo, Percy!" grumbled Cranky, who was unloading his mail. "Whatever. They sound so similar anyway." huffed Percy, "Thomas, can you tell the Fat Controller about it? I have to go back to Anopha Quarry." "Of course, Percy! This is an emergency!" and puffed off back to his branch line to tell the Fat Controller. On the way back to the quarry, Percy told Terence. "Oh, dear! I hope we find him soon!" said Terence. "I hope so too!" said Percy, "Even if his name is confusing!" Percy puffed on towards the quarry while Terence began to plow the field. Thomas puffed quickly towards Ffarquhar. Soon, he could see a familar station in the distance. As he got closer, he could also see the Fat Controller on the platform, waiting for him; Percy's driver phoned him to come. "Sir! Sir! BoCo has gone missing!" cried Thomas in alarm. The Fat Controller gasped. "What?! We must find him! At once!" The Fat Controller hurried out of the station, surprising some passengers and drove his car to Dyraw, where Harold was taking a snooze. "Wake up, Harold! We need to find BoCo!" shouted the Fat Controller. Harold woke up with a start. "Huh? What? Oh, of course!" yawned Harold. The Fat Controller phoned Harold's pilot to come as soon as possible. "I'm not able to drive helicopters." explained the Fat Controller. "I'll be right over." said the pilot. Soon, the pilot arrived and Harold was up in the sky, looking for BoCo. "Don't worry chap!" called Harold down to Edward, "Harold's on the case!" "Let's hope he can find him," Edward said to his driver. "Let's check Suddery one more time! I have a strange feeling he's there somewhere. I don't know why, but I have this feeling." said Harold. The Fat Controller and the pilot agreed. Harold buzzed over the yard, to find BoCo still off the rails. "Goodness, me! We found him!" said Harold. The Fat Controller was shocked as they hovered down to the ground. He walked out of Harold in shock. "What happened?" he asked. "Two words, sir: Bill and Ben." BoCo explained. The Fat Controller sighed. "I should've known those two would be behind this." Derek soon arrived to pull BoCo back on the rails. "Goodness me, BoCo! We were so worried!" "Sorry if I caused anybody to worry. I'm just a little surprised nobody found me until Harold did." replied BoCo. The men inspected BoCo and found nothing wrong. BoCo started off towards the China Clay Works. When BoCo and the Fat Controller, Bill and Ben knew they were in deep trouble. The Fat Controller spoke severely to Bill and Ben. "Here comes the speech..." muttered the twins. "Your tricks have caused confusion! You two will remain in your sheds until you are wanted!" Bill and Ben blew steam angrily. "This was your fault, Bill! You suggested the idea!" "No, it's your fault Ben for playing along!" "No, it's your fault!" "It isn't! "It is!" "It isn't!" "It is!" The Fat Controller groaned. "Oh... Just go to the shed..." Bill and Ben sulked away, still arguing. After that, The twins decided not to play any more tricks on BoCo. After all, he usually knew how to deal with them. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Percy *Duck *Bill and Ben *BoCo *Derek *Terence *Trevor *Harold *Cranky *Sir Topham Hatt *Annie and Clarabel (does not speak) *Mavis (cameo) *Fergus (cameo) Locations *Sodor Chiny Clay Company *Brendam Docks *Ffarquhar *The Vicarge Orchard *Wellsworth *Dyraw Gallery Where'sBoCo1.png Where'sBoCo2.png Where'sBoCo3.png Where'sBoCo4.png Where'sBoCo5.png Where'sBoCo6.png Where'sBoCo7.png Where'sBoCo8.jpg Where'sBoCo9.png Where'sBoCo10.png Where'sBoCo11.jpg Where'sBoCo12.jpg Where'sBoCo13.jpg Where'sBoCo14.jpg Where'sBoCo15.jpg Where'sBoCo17.png Where'sBoCo18.png Category:Season 1 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes Category:Episodes with Pics (in progress)